Drenched Solidier
by AlucardLovesSteakCakes
Summary: Ulquiorra sighed and looked towards his window, the silver crescent staring back at him. "Even so I can't forget her". In which our favorite emerald eyed espada dreams of his past lover.


He let the rain pour down his back as he made his way to his rural house on the countryside situated on the hill. It had been pouring for several days now and wasn't letting up. The sky was gray and getting darker by the second. His boots sloshed in the mud and he slipped several times, always catching himself with his leather gloves. He cursed underneath his breath; _can't I get home just once without falling? The wife's gonna yell at me again. _

He saw a flash of light and a crash of thunder and looked up at the sky, the water pouring into his face, _I wonder when it'll stop raining, if it doesn't stop soon it'll flood the river, and then we'll be in trouble. _He turned his face towards his destination and saw a familiar light glittering in the widow, _ahhh…Raven. _Raven always left a candle lit in the window; it remained as long she had hope that he'd return. By the looks of it she still had some hope that he would, and he would affirm that hope.

He neared the door and took a breath for this was the moment he had been waiting for. For seven months he had been on the battlefield of the war they called World War I. He was the Brigadier General, an officer of the German military, and a pretty damn good one to be exact. Not one of his men could beat him at hand to hand combat and not a single US soldier could defeat him whilst he used a sword or a gun. He was looked up to by everyone, and was revered by his even his enemies. He was…the Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Once, twice, three times, he knocked on the door slowly yet with a hint of eagerness. First there was a pause then a sweet nostalgic voice echoed from inside, "One moment I'm coming!" Ulquiorra could here her put down something and then rushed over to the door. It opened with a click; "I'm sorry I couldn't come to the door sooner" Raven said cleaning her hands on her apron her eyes still on the stove behind her. She smiled, "I'm sorry I…" she stopped as their eyes met. The wind swept in through the open door, other than that, and the constant pounding of the rain, it was silent. Her breath hitched in her throat as she whispered his name, "Ulquiorra…I-"

"Shh…" Ulquiorra said putting a gloved finger to her lips, she closed her eyes and he pulled her into a soft embrace. "Ulquiorra you're home- I mean you're really here right, this isn't just another wonderfully cruel dream?" she whispered into his shoulder, her tears landing onto his many badges and decorative adornments. "No" he said hugging her tighter, "This is real, I promise you that"

**Brigadier General Schiffer had spent 7 months on the battlefield, braving out one bloody day after another. It had been nothing but killing and trying to survive. Sure he was **_**the **_**Brigadier General, but that only meant that he had it a little bit better. He had been so busy trying to survive that he hadn't noticed that his hair had grown to his shoulders since he left, while Raven, on the other hand, had cut her hair to around-between her shoulders and her ears- and it was flipped up at the ends. So many things had changed. **

Ulquiorra and Raven stayed like that for a long time while the rain continued to pour from the open door. Ulquiorra only noticed it when a strong wind blew in and chilled his back. Raven, only noticed it a few moments later. "Oh! I forgot the close the door!" she exclaimed quickly rushing to close it. As soon as it was closed she helped him out of his wet jacked and walked him over to the fire. He thanked her and hunkered down in the fuzzy red chair. Ulquiorra stared into the crackling fire while Raven fixed him a cup of coffee. It reminded him so much of the fiery hatred and fear that shone in his enemy's eyes as he cut them down. How glad he was that it was over…at least for now. He remembered how during the nights he would sit at his desk inside his tent, which was surrounded by guards, as he planned his strategy. He remembered as his friends drank whiskey and celebrated their win that day, he would just stare at the dirty black and white picture of Raven. With her black hair held up in a bun and her hands folded in her lap as she sat in a wooden rocking chair by the fire with Ulquiorra standing behind her. Oh how he remembered those days.

Ulquiorra was brought out of his thoughts by Raven's delicate hands handing him a cup of coffee. "Sorry" she said sadly with a sweet smile, "I'm sure coffee would be the last thing you would want to have since you probably have had it more than twice a day now for months". Ulquiorra simply smiled, "Its fine, I'm used to it by now, and anyway only your coffee warms me up. Raven blushed and looked away but Ulquiorra reached out and held her face in his hands. "Raven" he whispered, Raven put the coffee aside and sat herself in his lap. Ulquiorra and Raven stared into each other's eyes. "I missed you so much!" Raven cried throwing her arms around his shoulders causing him to grunt. He patted her gently on the back and spoke sweet nothings to sooth her tears. They sat like that for a few minutes, yet it seemed like an hour. Ulquiorra's voice broke the silence, "I'm sorry I left for so long, I'm sorry I made you worry, and I'm sorry I kept you and Clause from me"

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and they were gone lost in a stream of white.

Ulquiorra woke with a jolt, a cold sweat enveloped his body. He sat up in his bed and looked at the ceiling. He gently pinched the bridge of his nose. _Arrancars aren't supposed to have dreams, so why? That woman, Raven was it, was she my…? _He shook his head, _even if she was, that version of me isn't me anymore, so that woman means nothing to me. _

Ulquiorra sighed and looked towards his window, the silver crescent staring back at him. _Even so I can't forget her. _


End file.
